Oniichan
by renai and sheia
Summary: While Mitsui is away at college, both his parents die and leave his three year old sister in his care. What’s Mitsui to do? (MitRu)


**Title:** Oniichan  
**Authors:** Renaissance and Sheiakurei  
**Disclaimer:** Slam Dunk does in no way belong to us nor do we claim in any way that it does. We are merely using the characters to fulfill our twisted imaginations.  
**Genre:** Angst/Romance  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings:** Mitsui x Rukawa  
**Summary:** While Mitsui is away at college, both his parents die and leave his two year old sister in his care. What's Mitsui to do?  
**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi (a.k.a shonen ai, boy-boy love, etc.) if you are offended by this, STAY AWAY. I do believe this warning is unnecessary because I explicitly stated the pairings in the main page, so I assume anybody reading this fic is a yaoi fan churvaness. Rukawa is kinda OOC here so forgiveness :)

**Enjoy!**

And he does it again!

For the millionth time this semester, I find him leaning over _another_ rather attractive woman, shamelessly flirting and flaunting his good looks. This time, it's Sou Yumi, a notorious lesbian. And to think, he's _gay_!

I sigh resignedly, increase my pace and stride over, hauling him off by the back of his shirt and leaving his speech dangling mid-sentence. To think the girl should've known by now... Everybody in the entire Kanagawa University knows one way or another that he's the resident playboy _and_ a raging homosexual at that. And yet, there she is sighing happily, her heart-shaped eyes throbbing madly. How miraculous my boyfriend's charm and stunning good looks are, to make a lesbian fall for a homosexual. _If_ they ever got together, the school's two most infamous homosexuals would be (gasp!) normal!

However, that would never, _ever_ happen; simply because I'm still here and he's still mine.

"Whoa, hold up there Kae!" he exclaimed as I dragged him down the hall, heading towards our next class. He and I fixed both our classes so that we'd match. However, I had to step away earlier to submit my already late Art 11 project (I honestly have no idea what art has to do with Human Kinetics). That's when he'd taken the opportunity to claim another victim. Sigh. The idiot.

"Don't 'hold up there' me, Hisashi" I yell at him, trying desperately to be mad at him. You should know, of course, that that would be an impossible feat. "How many more girls would you flirt with before you realize that I hate it when you do that?" There was just no possible way. First of all, I, for a fact, know that, despite him practically sucking face with every drop-dead gorgeous girl he sees, he never would. He's as loyal as a puppy dog (what a cliché) _and_ as persuasive as one. Puppy dog eyes? Nah, not his style. He, however, has this one-of-a-kind magic that makes everyone putty in his hands. I'm no exception.

"Demo, Kaede-chaaan" the baka whines, pulling me back and effectively halting our movement. Here it comes. "You know you're the only one I'd ever sleep with" he grins cheekily.

"Oh sure! Thanks for the reassurance. Now I can sleep better knowing that even though you'd be making out passionately with some woman, you'd be coming over to my place afterwards to finish off with me" I reply sarcastically. He laughs and pulls me into his arms. That's when I know that I've got no chance of winning. Did I mention his laugh is music? Pure music.

"Kidding, Kae, kidding" he murmurs, planting a soft kiss on my lips. I hate him. "Now, let's get to class shall we?" he asked, slipping his hand into mine and tangling our fingers together.

"MITSUI-SEMPAI!" came a loud scream. The hall stopped; so did we. Mitsui and I turned to see a second year student and an ex-teammate of ours, Yasuda. He looked panicked, making Mitsui worry. Sure Hisashi had all these bad habits, smoking, drinking, flirting, but he was a really good guy. And, despite being one of the most popular and sought after men at our school, he has this soft spot for our Shohoku high teammates.

"Daijoubu, Yasuda?" he asked, a frown marring his otherwise flawless features.

"I just came from the main office. The principal wants you there. _Now_. He says it's urgent" Yasuda explained in a hurry, trying to catch his breath.

"Any idea what it's about?" Mitsui asked back. Now he was really worried, more for himself than anyone, I guessed. He did have a few secrets that could put his schooling in jeopardy. Yasuda shrugged.

"He just seemed really, really worried" the freshman explained. Mitsui nodded and turned to plant a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I'll see you in class, Kae" he murmured and ran off. I continued watching him until he disappeared around a corner before I turned back to head towards our classroom.

He never did come back for class.

…

Oh God…

I couldn't fucking believe it…

I stared blankly at the bearer of bad news…

… and I wanted to kill him. But I couldn't… I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I couldn't even remember where I was. The principal's words kept running over and over in my head. I tried to remember something else but I… just… couldn't.

Expelled?

Yeah sure. That would be a welcome relief.

Oh God.

I jumped up from my seat and ran out of the office without even saying thank you or goodbye. I ran out of the building. I ran out of the school property. I ran out into the streets and flagged down a taxi. My eyes were watery, hindering my vision; but I saw enough to get me into the taxi. The driver stared at me weirdly as he asked 'Where to?' I couldn't care less that he saw the cracking façade of the proud Mitsui Hisashi as tears started streaking down my cheeks, an event that hadn't ever occurred since the day I fell and scraped my knee when I was five.

"Ka… Kanagawa Hospita… tal" I stuttered, hiccups of suppressed sobs racking my body. The driver shrugged and made his way through the traffic. I felt he sympathized with me. He made his way quickly and efficiently, getting me there in less time than I expected. I quickly paid the man more than I needed to, simply to get into the hospital faster. I briefly heard him thank me and mutter a 'Goodluck'.

I couldn't care less.

I usually hated the antiseptic white walls of the hospital. Memories of that tragic day five years ago when I nearly gave up basketball forever still haunted me. But right now I couldn't care less. My mind was blank except for the images the principal's statement conjured. I asked the receptionist for the room number I needed and sprinted my way down the halls, dodging and sidestepping the people milling about.

Room 114

I hesitantly pushed open the door, afraid of what I would find. Before I pushed the door open fully, I wiped my tears on my sleeve and took a deep breath.

She was lying on the bed; so pale… Her face was marred with hundreds of cuts. Some of which had to be stitched: one on her arm, a few on her legs and a deep gash near her hairline. I made my way to the chair beside the bed and watched her breathe raggedly. The heart monitor was beeping regularly, giving me some peace of mind. I brushed back a stray strand of blue-black hair and held her hand softly.

"Sae?" I called, hoping she would hear me. I called a few more times but she didn't move.

"She's in a coma…" a voice from the doorway informed. I turned to see a nurse walking toward the bed. She checked the clipboard before reported: "She underwent twelve stitches to the head, five on her right arm, thirteen on the two cuts on her leg, surgery to remove the shard of glass embedded in her liver and a blood transfusion. She's lucky to be alive."

"Yeah thanks for the uplifting words of advice" I retorted angrily. I ignored her for the moment and stroked Sae's cheek. She mercifully kept silent. Finally, confirming that she was in no more harm I turned back to the nurse. "Can I see them?" I asked. She nodded and led the way to the morgue. I braced myself, but I couldn't stop the tears from flowing from my eyes. And then I saw them… I crumbled to my knees and cried.

"Kaasan… Tousan…"

…

It had been two months since the funeral.

He'd been so quiet since them. The usually rambunctious, egotistical, proud Mitsui Hisashi was only a shell of his former self. I hugged him and cried with him every night. I tried to comfort him, but I have no idea how the loss of a loved one feels. He never did go back home. I offered him a room at my house, which he accepted. He never did sleep there either. He usually fell asleep in my arms after hours of mourning. I couldn't sleep after that.

He'd taken a leave of absence from school; so did I. I wouldn't leave him alone, not in any ordinary situation and _especially _not in the hardest time of his life.

Maybe I should explain what was happening.

Hisashi's parents took his little sister out for an outing on that day two months ago. She didn't go to school yet, so she had no friends. Hisashi, nor his parents, were ever at home, so she had no one to play with. (She was usually sent to a neighbor's house for the day.) Her parents, both having a day off from work, decided to make it up to her and go for a long drive to the beach, have a small picnic and come home. Hisashi had school so he stayed.

That afternoon, as they headed back to the Shohoku district… well, you can guess what happened after that, but I might as well tell you. A sixteen-wheeler truck came barreling down the highway, a couple of police cars in hot pursuit. Apparently the driver had stolen a truckload of items and was wanted for a whole lot more, murder included. Hisashi's parents were crossing the intersection perpendicular to the road the truck was driving on. A Toyota City was no match for a sixteen-wheeler truck. It hit the driver's seat head on.

Hisashi's parents died instantly. His three year-old sister, Sae, though, was saved by her seatbelt and baby seat. She sustained a lot of injuries and fell into a coma, but she lived.

"Kae…" Hisashi murmured. We were both lying on my bed, him wrapped in my arms, waiting for sleep to take us over.

"Hai?"

"Take me to the hospital, please…" he whispered. I kissed his forehead. He didn't even have to ask; I would've taken him there if I so much as felt it would get the old Mitsui back. I helped him dress up, though I really didn't have to. He was sad, not incapacitated, I reminded myself often. I couldn't really help it; he seemed so vulnerable… as if he might break if I left him alone.

We walked hand-in-hand, down the steps and to the front door. I pulled out my keys to my Beemer Z4 and unlocked the doors. After we both had settled in, I sped off, leaving the top down. Hopefully, the cool breeze might clear both our minds a bit.

…

I really didn't deserve Kaede.

My gaze strayed to him, watching him drive through the streets of Kanagawa, contemplating on what good deed I managed to do to deserve a reward like Rukawa.

For the past two months or so, I acted like nothing but a total nincompoop. All I did was cry, mourn, vent and cry; even our sex life was diminishing. And what did he do? Cry when I cried, mourn when I mourned and listen when I vented. He even went so far as to submit his own leave-of-absence from school when I did.

I didn't deserve an angel like Kaede.

It was last night that I decided that as soon as my sister woke up, our lives would go straight back to normal. I'd get a small apartment for me and Sae, near school and near Kaede's house. I'd get a small part-time job for extra cash (Our parents' life insurance would cover us until a few years after I graduate) and, more importantly, I'd attend to Kaede's needs.

All as soon as Sae woke up.

Kaede pulled up to the main entrance of the hospital and hopped out. Immediately, he was at my side, helping me out. I smiled gratefully at him, pecking his cheek with a soft kiss before walking through the doors. I found my way to Sae's room and pushed it open. There she lay, lit by a small nightlight, still sleeping but gaining a bit more color to her pallor.

"Sae?" I called, knowing full well she couldn't hear me. I sat down on a chair beside the bed. I noted Kaede leaning against a darkened wall. "I brought Kae-niichan with me. Remember him? I told you about him the other day…" I whispered softly. I don't think even Kaede could hear my words, let alone the comatose child. "Ne, imouto, when you wake up and get out of here, were going to live in an apartment. Just the two of us… and Kaede, if he wants to."

"Of course I do, Sashi" I heard him say. I shot him a weak smile.

"And then, when I go off to school, you'll also be going to school, and then you'll meet a lot of new people and have a lot of new friends. Doesn't that sound nice?" I ask again. I feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Imouto… wake up…" I whispered, holding her hand. Then the tears started to fall. Again.

I didn't know how long I was crying. Kaede didn't approach me, thankfully sensing that I merely needed time to compose myself. Finally, I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and stood up. I kissed Sae's forehead and whispered a 'see you later'. From behind, Kaede wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He kissed my neck and ear, the only parts he could reach. I lifted his hand up to my lips and kissed it. Without looking to him, I said:

"Let's go." And so we did. As I was about to shut the door, I looked back at my sister. One last glance wouldn't hurt.

And then a miracle happened.

Glazed blue eyes fluttered open and stared at the ceiling. Then she looked at me and whispered:

"Oniichan."

…

Next chapter will come… hopefully :) R&R


End file.
